To facilitate planning for research into the complications of treatment of children and adolescents for cancer, we propose to hold a two-day conference on this topic. The goals of the 5th International Conference on Long-Term Complications of Treatment of Children and Adolescents for Cancer will be to: a) educate participants regarding reproductive physiology and treatment related loss of sex hormone production; b) educate participants regarding germ cell damage from radiation therapy and chemotherapy, and hormonal stimulation of recovery; c) educate participants regarding factors of importance for implantation and problems with implantation after treatment of childhood cancer; d) educate participants regarding individual differences in risk for sexual morbidity:sexual self schema; e) educate participants regarding sexuality in childhood cancer survivors; f) educate participants regarding psychosocial aspects of infertility in childhood cancer survivors; g) educate participants regarding marriage and childhood cancer survivors; h) educate participants regarding infertility and premature menopause in childhood cancer survivors; i) educate participants regarding pregnancy outcome following treatment of childhood cancer; j) educate participants regarding the benefits and risks of hormone replacement therapy in childhood cancer survivors; k) educate participants regarding pharmacological protection of the gonads; and l) educate participants regarding the potential role for gamete and embryo storage and assisted reproduction techniques in childhood cancer survivors. The conference will include presentations by nationally and internationally recognized experts in these areas. The conference will lead to recommendations regarding evaluation, clinical management and follow-up of patients who have received treatment which may impair reproductive function, recommendations for the evaluation and management of physical and psychological effects of impaired fertility in childhood cancer survivors, and recommendations regarding the long-term follow-up of childhood cancer survivors and their offspring through the publication of the Proceedings.